Uncertain
by KyteAura
Summary: Syaoran have doubts of Sakura's affection for him. Will they break it off because of his jealousy? S+S and T+Y. If you do not like the yaoi coupling do not read chapter 2 (^.^) R+R
1. Uncertain

Author: KyteAura 

Summary: Syaoran have doubts of Sakura's affection for him. Will they break it off because of his jealousy?

'Sometimes I wonder if she were ever over Yukito' I, Syaoran Li, asked thin air as I watch my girlfriend, Sakura Kinomoto, drag her ex-crush, Yukito Tsukishiro, into a crowded place where another festival was held.

'I know that she loves me mostly, but every time she sees Yukito...I feel so left out. I know it seems selfish of me to think that way because Sakura is always like that. Yet something inside of me stirred. It's kind of like the feeling Tomoyo gets if she ever hear the name 'Kaho Mizuki'. Eriol Hiiragizawa, my baka ancestor, and Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's best friend, had been dating as long as Sakura and I. Yet she always shows a sour face if that name is mention, because Kaho was Eriol's ex-fiancée and all.'

"Syaoran are you coming?' I snapped out of my trance. Looking up I saw my beautiful goddess looking at me with so much concern that then I feel bad for thinking ways of her still being 'in love' with her brother's best friend.

I nodded quietly, once I did Sakura kissed me on the cheeks and ran back to Yukito. 'Why doesn't she even wait for me to go with her? Why doesn't she drag me to see the beautiful scenes of the festival?' I asked myself with anger building up.

'I fully admit that I, Syaoran Li, was jealous. I was jealous to the fact that Sakura's first crush had not been me. I am jealous of the fact that Sakura's idea of her first love was not I. I am jealous and envious of a person that did not like or love Sakura that way.'

My brain whirled with bitterness as I try catching up with Sakura and Yukito. Once I caught a sight of them I thought I had died. Yukito was putting a clip on my Sakura's hair and then admiring it like she was his. I felt like ripping out every piece of him, but contained myself for Sakura. Everything I do is for her, and yet she seems to enjoy Yukito's company better.

Sakura caught sight of me and waved me to come over there. I walked over there slowly not caring if it would take a million years. Questions of uncertain filled up my mind. 'Maybe Sakura and Yukito were having an affair' 'Maybe they...' I couldn't think straight. I felt sorrow for myself, I felt pity. As I was closer to them Sakura ran to me and gave me a bear hug like she knew what I was thinking.

I hugged her back hoping she would never let go. Then again I remembered the phrase 'All good thing must come to an end'...At the point she had already left my embrace. Instead she took my left hand and clasped with her right. I smiled one of those very rare ones. The smiles that I always somehow have for Sakura.

We walked to where Yukito was waiting for us and I was happy, in bliss, when Sakura did not grab Yukito's hand with her free one. I felt that I could have screamed at him saying 'Ha she is holding on to me not you', but then I once again felt bad.

This time it was because Yukito or shall I say Yue. They both had helped us get together in a weird sense and here I was wanting to hurt him because he is showing a brotherly love to Sakura. 'Or is it?' Another part wondered. I shook that thought off my head in an instant, but it still lingered. Haunting me.

The festival had ended and I was still glad that Sakura had not went back into the arms of Yukito the rest of the night. It made me jump with joy even if Yukito looked a little bit hurt. We are now walking towards the Kinomoto residence where Sakura lives. Yukito had to leave a little earlier...Thank you God.

I remember my green-eyed goddess telling me about Yukito's love for her brother, but now I wonder is it because he knew that they could never be? Then again they could be, if Yukito had returned Sakura's feelings for him.

Sakura stopped walking suddenly startling me as I was still holding her hand. I turned around looking at her in a questioning way. "Sakura? What is wrong?" I asked in such an emotional way. I would have never sounded at all like that or look this happy if Sakura did not teach me to love and enjoy my life.

"Syaoran..." She began. The suspense was killing me. 'Was it because she want to break up with me? The face she had on I only see if it was something as serious. I looked at her uncertainly. I was scared for the love I have for her. 'Could be that she knew I was thinking thoughts of her and Yukito and now she is going to tell me the truth. About them being in love...'

Suddenly it seemed that I had heard my own heart broke not into two pieces, but trillions. The thought of it all had shattered my hearts core, my soul. 'If the thought of it could bring such pain...What would happen if she actually said it put loud? If it was all true'

I waited and waited for her to continue, but it seemed that she too was in a trance. The silence was deafening to the ears. We standed there until she continued...

"Syaoran I know that you worry about me and Yukito being together." I for one was shocked at how she could notice such things because she had never notice the way I look at her when she didn't know. She never would have known that I was madly and painfully in love with her if I had not said it. Now here she was confronting me about a habit I picked up...Jealousy.

She continued. "I have told you a thousand times that Yukito and I are friends and that he loves my brother mostly, but that just doesn't seem to stick through does it? Do you not trust me? Do you not trust Yukito? One of them that had knew we were meant to be and helped us together?" She asked in a sad quit voice.

'Her heart was breaking because I didn't trust her.' I felt so ashamed for feeling that way.

"How did you...?' I began once again, but she cut me off.

"I just do. It is because it's you Syaoran. Besides from the fact that one time I tried to reach for Yukito's hand and you yanked me away." She said with tears coming out.

I didn't know which one was worst. The feeling or idea of Sakura leaving me for Yukito or the idea of her crying her eyes out because of me. Either way it was the worst feeling I had felt since the day I found out that Sakura might have to give up all the emotions of love to capture the Void.

I pulled her into a hug. I whispered 'I'm sorry' for who knows how many times. I kissed her cheek and wiped her tears.

"I know I shouldn't be jealous of Yukito, but it's a feeling I get for loving you too much. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way I shouldn't have." I whispered into her ear.

She pulled away. I pray to God she would give me another chance. With both of her hands she cupped my face. "I love you so much Syaoran. I love you so much that it hurts that you don't trust my love for you. I am only spending time with Yukito because he is going away to collage soon and I won't be able to see him. I bet you are going to think 'You don't spend that much time with your own brother'. It's true I don't, but it's because Yukito understands and accepts my feelings, my emotions for you. To make you understand I'll show you..." She trailed off.

'I wonder what she meant by that. How can she...?' I stopped dead in my tracks. 'We are only twelve' I thought in a panic. 'Sakura is too innocent to think of having sex...Isn't she?' The thought made me blush.

"Syaoran I was thinking maybe we could head to your apartment. To prove my love to you we could sleep in each other's arms and you won't have to let me go until forever." Sakura said nervously, but yet I felt her aura. She was wishing to be with me to be close to me. I smiled at her.

'I am so deeply in love with the Cherry Blossom standing next to me and the idea of sleeping in each other arms without bed exercise seems so perfect and beautiful.' I couldn't help, but pull Sakura into another hug and a kiss on the lips this time.

Together, her, and I, we headed for the apartment where we will spend tonight sleeping content in each other's arms. The doubts I had for her and the doubts I have for Yukito disappeared into thin air as fast as the wind blows sand.

'So lucky that Meiling had moved to stay with Tomoyo and that Wei had gone back to Hong Kong.'

Sakura's Point Of View

Here I lie in the arms of my love...Together we will be...Forever and more.

End

Started July 21st, 2002 at 7:30 pm  
Finished July 21st, 2002 at 9:00 pm  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
Reloaded June 16th, 2005


	2. Certain

Author: KyteAura

Summary: Well I thought I could add a little Touya and Yukito for you, but will still have Sakura and Syaoran.

I, Touya Kinomto, woke up to the sunlight shining through my house. Yesterday I waited until just a little pass four for my sister, Sakura Kinomoto. She and her boyfriend, Syaoran Li, had went to the festival of the month. I had to work so I told Yukito Tsukishiro, my best friend and love to watch over them, or mostly that brat. However late I had waited Sakura did not come home.. At once I ran to her room to see if my little sister was awake.

As I knocked on the door I could here nothing, but a snoring stuff animal. I slowly open the door to take a peek inside the room. My heart jumped in bolts as I found Sakura's bed neatly put as if she had not slept in it the whole night. I opened the door wide so I can enter it. I opened the draw at the bottom where the stuff animal rest.

"Hey Kero wake up." I said as to not mention him being a stuff animal. I might be mad at times, but I do remember times that he almost fried the brat into a crisp for calling him that.

He slowly opened his eyes and rubbing it. "Why did you wake me up? I was dreaming of cakes and beating Suppi in video games." The guradian of Sakura said as he flew p to the level of my face.

"I am sorry Kero, but have you seen Sakura? I waited up for her until four and she is not in her room." I asked as a dutiful brother. Kero looked at the bed that Sakura was suppose to be in and he too got alarmed.

"She promised she was going to bring cake for me when she got home." He wailed making me want to hit him over the head. 'Sakura was missing and all this stuff toy can do is whine about food?'

I left the room leaving the annoying Kero still whining about his long lost food. Heading down stairs I called the only one I knew of that can help me with this sreach. I dailed the number and it rang.

"Moshi Moshi, Yukito speaking." My best friend said on the other line.

"Oi, Yuki do you know where Saura is? I waited for her until four in the morning and when I woke up her bed did not seemed like it was slept in." I asked with more nervousness. 'What if something happened to my sister and I was not there to protect her?'

I can feel the pause Yuki was taken and got even more restless. "I don't know Touya. I left Sakura and Syaoran at the festival early. I had to help my grandparents with the dinner." He replyed as my heart flash with horror and anger. 'Could it be that Sakura went to the brat's house?' I question myself.

"Yuki get dress and hurry. I am going to go to that boyfriend of her's and see if she is there. I might need you to help me not kill that brat if she is there." I hunged up the phone not even waiting for a reply.

I love Yukito with all my heart and would not have hung up on him if it was not about my own family. I got dress as fast as possible and rushed out the door. My father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, was on another one of the trips he goes to for the universty that he teaches.

Taking my bike I rode as fast as I could to Yukito's house. Once I saw him I waved happily. He smiled at me...Just for me. I told him to hop on since his bike again was in the repair shop. He took the extra helmet and hold onto my waist. I smiled inwardly.

I really do not remember if Sakura told me where that brat lives, but I followed the feeling I have for my sister. I might not have powers anymore, but I can sense where she is at times and it is still in her disadvantage. We made it there in no time.

Sakura's Point Of View

I woke up to a smell of cinnamon and colonge. I already know where I was and who I am with and I fell as if everything is perfect. I wanted to hold him and never let go. Syaoran may be one of the worst person I know, but he has changed. He has changed for me.

I still feel bad about Syaoran not trusting me with Yukito. I mean I knew I could not have him a long time ago...That he and my brother are together. I have accept the fact of that and now I have someone much better than Yukito. I have someone that is in love with me one hundred percent and I love him the same.

I sighed sadly as the doorbell rang. Hopefully that person would go away so that Syaoran can get some rest. I could feel him looking at me sleeping when I was dreaming. He probably stayed up until dawn before he could sleep. I feel the rage to punch that person's light out for not stopping the ringing. Instead of that person simply walking away the ringing got more urgent.

I suddenly felt two auras I knew all too well. I slide out of my loves embrace much to my disappointment and I opened the door. The first person I saw was my annoying over protective brother and his best friend and my ex-crush.

I could see the rage that was building in my brother. I could feel it in his aura and I knew that Yukito could too. It looked as it he was on fire his eyes buring with anger and his hair seemed as if it was rising with madness.

"Why are you here Sakura?" My brother asked in such a low hiss it made me shiver. Yukito came up to me and hugged me telling me it's okay. Syaoran at that time had walked out of the room and he saw us together. I pulled apart from Yukito's embrace and went up to Syaoran.

Before I could reach him, Touya, seemed to have gotten there first and pushed him agaist the wall. "What have you done to my imou-chan? Do you know that she is only twlve and she is not ready for what you prbably did to her?" I looked at Touya with confusion. 'Huh? What did we do wrong?' I thought with my dense persnailty,

Yukito saved Syaoran by simply touching my brother's shoulder. Touya finally putted Syaoran down. I ran up to him and hugged him as if he was going to die then and there. Syaoran hugged me back whispering that he was okay. 'How can he be okay if my brother just tried to kill him for no reason?'

I turned my head to Touya with bitterness. He of coruse being such an observent brother knew I was mad and took one step backwards. "Why did you just try to hurt Syaoran? He didn't do anything wrong." I yelled at him as if he was my own worst enemy. I knew that deep within my heart he was only trying to protect me, but still he had hurted my boyfriend and the one I am in love with.

"didn't he...?" Touya was now looking at me in confusion. I raised an eyebrow not understanding either.

"No, I did not Touya. We just fell asleep on the same bed." Syaoran said in an annoyed voice. "I would never do that to her and you know it." He added which made my confusion even bigger if possible.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked in an innocent voice. The two of them looked at me and their eyes suddenly didn't seem as dangous.

"It's nothing." The both of them said that the same time making me wonder even more. I wanted to ask more, but thought better of that. Instead I wrapped my arms around my Little Wolf and sigh in content.

Touya's Point Of Veiw

'I cannot believe she could do that when I am right in front of her. Does she not realize that I still want to kill that brat for making her sleep over even if it was innocent?.'

Before I had a chance to push Syaoran into a wall Yukito held onto my arms and I sighed in defeat. 'Damn my burning love for this guy' I thought with a slight bitterness, but warmth took over.

I looked down at Sakura hugging me and it seemed that I forgave her and her brat that second. "I'm scared." I said in truth.

"Why?" She whispered as if she already knew, but wanted me to say it out loud.

"That if you leave me or that if I leave you no one will protect us." I repled as soft as tone as Sakura's. She hugged me tighter and I hugged her back.

"I love you Touya, my brother, but you know that Syaoran is there to protect me. As for you you have your love." She said letting go of me.

Yukito and I have never been on a real date or anything, but it was that clear that I am in love with him. Either one of us says anything or do anything about it. 'Was it because I did not want to get hurt again? Or was it because I knew I wouldn't?'

I watched her as she and her Little Wolf kiss each other lovingly. My heart was filled with sadness that I had to leave her to that brat, but I guess I could always kill him later. Then I turn to look at Yukito. He was staring at me with sad eyes. He knew and I felt bitter for myself.

"I'm sorry." I said to my love. He nodded in understandment and pulled me into a hug.

I was always so scared that after Kaho that I will never love. I protect my family with every fiber of my being. Now that I have found my love once more and Sakura has found her's maybe I can be a friendly brother that understands love because I have my own. I am certain of that.

I know it will be weird at times when Yukito and I walk hand in hand. I bet no one has ever seen such a couple that is so in love that is not of the oppisite sex, but they haven't met us.

End

Reloaded June 16th, 2005 


End file.
